


Keeping Our Cover

by wolfqueen1015



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: All the Bellarke, And Minty :D because I love Minty, Bellarke, But also Linctavia later, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Finn Bashing, M/M, Sorry not sorry Finn is not my favorite, more of my self indulgent brand of Bellarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfqueen1015/pseuds/wolfqueen1015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diverged from mid season one and continued on from that point, some months into the future. In this reality, the Ark has not come down yet (I may or may not come up with some reasoning for how they are still not in the picture but are also still alive? Idk, I just think everything went to hell when the Ark came down lol) and forgive me, guys, but Wells is still dead, SO SORRY, I was super sad about that too. Roma is also alive, though the other deaths that had occurred by around episode 7 or so of season one still happened. NOW to the plot. Basically, Finn is a creep. Sorry if you’re a Finn fan, I am NOT and am never likely to be all that nice to him in any of my fics so, if you are a Finn fan, look elsewhere, trust me, you won’t like me if you read these. So, Finn is a creep and he’s still chasing after Clarke who figures the best way to get him to leave her alone is by taking advantage of how much he hates Bellamy. And hey, if she gets to mess around with him to accomplish that? She doesn’t mind at all :D<br/>Note: I may have tagged characters that you don’t see yet and it’s because I plan to have them in later chapters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raven's Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OswinStilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinStilinski/gifts).



> As always, bless my wonderful patient beta, OswinStilinski who makes it her business to make sure I don't post absolute shit :D

        “He’s still into you.” Clarke looked abruptly up at Raven. The beautiful dark-haired girl was striding toward her. They both knew exactly who she meant. _Finn_. If anyone else had said that to her, she’d have verbally assaulted them in an instant. But not only was Raven one of her closest friends, she had every right to be upset, even more so than Clarke did.

        “Yeah, Ray, I know, I’m sorry.” She stopped working on sewing the length of tent siding that was currently spread across her lap and all around her on the drop ship floor. “I’m avoiding him. I’m glaring at him. I think I may have said something along the lines of “I will stab you” and nothing is working. He is really _not_ taking the hint.”

        Raven frowned and dropped down beside her. She laid her head on Clarke’s shoulder. “Yeah, that’s ok…I told him I’d electrocute him….in the dick. If he didn’t leave you alone.” They exchanged a look before busting up laughing.

        “That’s why I love you,” Clarke said sincerely. “You make me laugh about things I shouldn’t be laughing about.”

        Raven lifted her head and smiled at her. “I love you too. Which is why….” She sprang up and grabbed Clarke by the arm, dragging her to her feet and toward the door. “You need to come outside with me. The rest of the rabble is setting up for a party, Monty and Jasper are providing the moonshine and Octavia convinced Bellamy to let us have the night off. Your co-leader is _such_ a hard-ass, Griffin.”

       Clarke smiled. “Yeah, he is. But I have work to do,” Raven cut her off by grabbing her lips. She actually squeezed Clarke’s lips shut between two fingers and held them for several seconds. 

       “No, you _have_ to have some fun. I don’t think I’ve seen you stop working in weeks, Clarke. I never see you eat! Do you even sleep? How are you even alive?” As Raven was prattling on, she had also dragged Clarke outside past the tents to the fire pit where the kids were in fact setting up for a party. There was a hog over the fire. It looked like Raven had managed to get the music player they’d found in the bunker working; there was a small pile of discs sitting on the table beside it. Miller was helping Monty and Jasper set up to start handing out moonshine. Raven finally let go of her hand to wave at Monroe who had just appeared to ladle liquid over the roasting pig.

      “Save me a dance, Griffin. I mean it, I better not see you leave this party til you’re good and hammered and when you do, it better be with one of the hunky delinquents around here old enough to play with.” With that Raven grinned and bounced off to get herself some of the kerosene they called liquor and probably, a hunk for her as well.

     Clarke wandered around the edges of the yard as the kids were slowly getting drunk and having a good time. She didn’t leave, since she was pretty sure Raven would kick her ass if she did, so she skirted around the perimeter. As she neared the gate, she spotted Bellamy on guard on the short tower against the outer wall. She paused a moment before walking to the ladder and climbing up to join him. No one else was standing watch. Clarke had no doubt he’d given everyone the night off, just this once, fresh from their truce with Trikru. As she finally approached, the torch light began revealing the figure she knew so well. Tall, _built_ and gorgeous, Bellamy Blake was equal parts hard and soft at once; he was rigid and commanding but sweet and protective at the same time. The way he cared for Octavia, had always cared for her, proved that. He turned to look at Clarke as she appeared at his side, giving her his trademark grin set in a delectably tanned faced covered with freckles and framed by brown curls that softened his otherwise intimidating demeanor.

     “Evening, princess.” Her breathe caught in her throat. He really was too handsome for her well-being.

     “Not joining the party, Bell?” she asked.

 

     Bellamy stilled for a moment as she came to a stop a bit closer to him than usual. Clarke didn’t ordinarily call him by that nickname, only Octavia did, but it didn’t bother him. If he was being honest with himself, maybe he’d admit that he liked it. He liked most everything about Clarke. A lot. But then Bellamy had a habit of denying anything that made him feel vulnerable. Everything except his devotion to Octavia. He had allowed himself that one single vulnerability and that had basically controlled his entire life. On the Ark, and here on Earth when they’d first arrived. Delving too deeply into what he did or didn’t feel for Clarke was dangerous and he wasn’t ready or willing to think about it.

     Remarking how beautiful she looked, on the other hand, was another matter. Even covered in a thin layer of dust and glistening with sweat from what was undoubtedly a long day of work for her (she never seemed to take a break), she was stunning. Her bright blue eyes were giving him a look he really couldn’t place. Bellamy didn’t permit himself to consider that look could be anything like what he wanted it to be. Lust was one of the few things he let himself feel. The problem with Clarke was, no matter how hard he might try to relegate himself to only feeling lust for her, Bellamy knew it would never be that simple. Not with Clarke. So he took a step back and turned around as if to resume his duty watching past the gate.

     “Someone should probably stay sober and on guard,” he finally replied, risking a glance over his shoulder at her. She smiled gently at him before taking up a position to his left, looking out over the forest all around them. “What about you? Why aren’t you having some fun?”

     She cocked a blonde brow at him, crossing her arms over her chest, which he definitely didn’t notice pushed her breasts up just above her neckline. _Definitely_ didn’t notice that…

     “Raven caught me working and made me come outside. She made some demands about having fun, getting drunk and getting laid. I’m thinking once she’s had enough of Monty’s moonshine, she won’t notice if I’m not complying with her orders.” She gave him an impudent smile.

     “Reyes ordered you to get laid, huh?” In the dull light, he thought he saw the faintest blush appear on her cheeks but he couldn’t be sure. Maybe it was just wishful thinking that it may have had something to do with how he was looking at her. The two of them would get locked this way…staring into each other’s eyes; it was a level of communication that went beyond the need for words. If you asked Miller, it was a _sign_. Of course, Bellamy hadn’t asked Miller and had insisted with a hard shove shoulder to shoulder that he not bring it up again. He and Miller both knew it was a sign of something. At least on Bellamy’s end of things. Maybe a sign of what an idiot he was.

     “I’m not sure if she just wants me to have a really good time or if it’s because she knows it will infuriate Finn more if I hook up with someone than if she does,” her eyes flashed at that and he stiffened. He really fucking hated Finn.

 

     Clarke’s eyes widened slightly as she heard Bellamy growl. Had he seriously just growled? For some reason, that made her stomach flutter. And by _for some reason_ , she really meant reasons she wasn’t ready to explore just yet.

     “Is it just me or do you seem to hate Finn even more than you did when we landed six months ago?” She mildly slapped his arm with the back of her hand when he didn’t respond immediately. “Bellamy?”

     He was silent so long she thought he might not answer her. But eventually, he said darkly, “I didn’t hate him to begin with, I just didn’t like him much. Now I fucking hate him, because of what he did to you, Princess. And Raven didn’t deserve that shit either.”

     Her heart flipped at his passionate answer, even though she reminded herself he just had a protective nature. He was the only brother the Ark had ever produced and he’d had years to perfect the older sibling routine. Clarke had to remember he was just being a big brother, he’d probably defend any one of their kids the same way.

     Bellamy’s brows knitted as he looked down at her. “Why does Raven want to piss Spacewalker off exactly? I mean, it’s been months since…”  

     Clarke groaned, crossing her arms even tighter. “Creep that he has apparently decided to be, even though Raven has forgiven him enough to be sort of friends again…he’s…kind of obsessed with me. And I’m not saying that in a cocky way and I really, really wish he’d stop. But he’s following me around, trying to get back with me, trying to apologize, making excuses, he _loves_ me,” at that she audibly choked, not out of sadness, more out of disgust, “He even threw a fit the other day because I was in your tent so late. My arm is still bruised from him grabbing me so hard. Asshole. And he had the nerve to bitch _at Raven_ about it! So I can’t really fault her for wanting to inflict a little well-deserved torture on him.” 

     Ok, so she’d been rambling. And because she’d been rambling, she hadn’t been paying attention to how Bellamy was reacting. If she had, she’d probably have noted him putting his gun down first, turning fully to face her next and then as she was finishing her spiel, perhaps she would have been prepared for the feel of his hand tugging her lightly by the hip even closer to him. He’d always been touchy; the Blake siblings were very tactile individuals. Octavia was often touching her in all manner of friendly or comforting ways. But when Bellamy did it, it was always like electricity shot through her upon contact. He was always gripping her elbow, putting his hand at the center of her back, or pulling her off to the side somewhere to talk. Innocent touches and yet every single time it made her heart rate pick up and her breathing slow and her stomach pitch. Somehow when it was _Bellamy_ , it felt more _intimate_.

    He was giving her an intense look. A really intense look. When she finally came to her senses she started to question him but he was already softly taking her hands in his and pushing her sleeves up to her elbows. He lifted her arms above her head and studied her skin. She knew the second his eyes found the black and blue mark on her right arm where Finn had squeezed tight to force her to explain to him what she’d been doing with Bellamy so late. When she’d hissed that they were discussing plans for fortifying the wall and demanded to know what was wrong with him, he’d stormed off. Bellamy’s eyes looked like liquid fire in that moment. So the second he tried to move past her, she put both hands on his chest and pushed him back. He couldn’t get by her without hurting her so he stilled.

   “Bell, it’s just a bruise.”

   “Do you think I’d let anyone get away with hurting Octavia?” His voice was raised and angry. When she shook her head no, he added, “So why do you think I’d let someone get away with hurting you?”

 

   Clarke was frowning at him but since her hands were still fisted in his shirt and laying on his chest, he wasn’t about to say anything that would make her move. Quietly she said, “I’m not your sister, Bell.”

   Trying to calm himself, he took a deep breathe. “No Clarke, you’re not. But I can’t let anyone hurt you. No one gets to think that they can hurt you without dealing with me.”

   She surprised him by giving him a wry smile and saying, “And that attitude is exactly why I couldn’t get laid even if I wanted to.”

   Bellamy frowned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

   She laughed, uncurling her fingers and sliding her hands further down his chest. This was about the moment Bellamy realized that at some point, without his being conscious of it, his arm had slipped around her waist and he was holding her against him as much as she was keeping him locked to her. “The only guy in the camp who dared get anywhere near me was Finn. Because somehow they’ve all gotten the idea that I belong to _you_. I’m even more untouchable than Octavia.”

   Ok, so…he should probably offer to remedy that situation. But frankly, he didn’t want to. He kind of liked the idea that they all knew she belonged to him. Not that she did…but still. And at the same time it sort of made him even more irritated with Finn for being the _only one_ willing to ignore the apparent unspoken rule that she was as off limits as O.

   “And…what would you like me to do about that, princess?” he asked carefully.

   She shocked him even more by saying, “Well, since you’re the only one who is allowed to touch me, I guess you’re obligated to help me with my Finn-problem.” Clarke looked all too cheery about this, as if she’d won something just now. But then, if he was catching her meaning correctly, Bellamy didn’t think he was going to mind assisting her.

   “And how am I obligated to help you?”

   She smiled sweetly, winding her arms around his neck. He gulped. Was this seriously happening right now? “He’s insanely jealous of you. He bristles every time you’re within five feet of me. Most importantly, he doesn’t come anywhere near me when you’re around. So, you could be very helpful by hanging out in my personal space more often.”

   He chuckled, tightening his arm around her waist. “We’re together all the time, princess.”

 

   Bellamy only laughed harder as she pinched his neck. “You know what I mean, jerk.” She was a little breathless at how close they were; Clarke felt like every inch of her body was melded to his. His arm around her was solid and unyielding, like she fit and he fit and he didn’t want to let her slip away. Of course she supposed that was just her silly crush talking. Which totally had nothing to do with her little plan to get Finn to back off. Extended personal contact with Bellamy was really just a perk.

   “So what is it exactly you want me to do, Clarke? Are you asking me to date you or fuck you?” She pinched him more firmly that time, not anticipating his response would be to kiss her. Hard. At first it seemed like a playful form of punishment but when she kissed him back, letting him sink his tongue into her mouth, the exchange became almost furious. Clarke’s fingers were tangled in his curls and he had both arms latched so tight around her that there was barely a breath of space between them anymore.

   Clarke couldn’t tell if they kissed for minutes or hours but when they finally came up for air, neither one of them let go; they were perfectly still except for the raggedness of their breathing. Lifting onto her toes, still trapped in his embrace, she swept her tongue across his lips til he parted them and gave him one more lingering kiss. “I was asking you to be more…familiar with me.” She released a panting laugh. “But if you’re interested, we could do more of that too.”

   He hauled her up against him til her feet were no longer on the wood platform and instead her weight was being fully supported by his arms around her. To make it easier on him, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Yeah, that was the only reason. Bellamy kissed her like he’d been in Hell and she was the only drink of water he was ever going to get, then as quickly as they had come together, too soon she was setting her feet back on the ground and he was letting her go. Slowly. Reluctantly. Then they were separated by at least a foot of space and Clarke didn’t like it. She had liked the feel of him.

 

   The party below them was still in full swing, although more than a handful of kids were collapsed around the yard, having had too much moonshine. And as Clarke waited for Bellamy to climb down to meet her below the tower, she noted there were several couples going at it like the drunk, inexperienced teenagers they were, all but out in the open. Honestly, as Bell dropped to the ground behind her and instantly had his hand at the small of her back, Clarke couldn’t help thinking about how she could get him back to her tent for much the same purpose.

   Mostly concealed in the shadows by the wall, she felt Bellamy slip his arm around her from behind, laying a kiss at the base of her neck. “Familiar like this?” She could hear the grin in his voice and feel it on her skin. Clarke couldn’t answer with him nibbling at her throat, she just gasped softly. Tilting her head back she studied him. He looked smugly back at her enjoying the effect he had on her. The ass.

   After a moment or two, he stopped teasing her senses and took her by the hand, leading her around the edges of the yard toward her tent. As they arrived, he said, “We can talk about the details of our arrangement tomorrow, princess, you should get some sleep.”

   Before Clarke could think better of it, she tugged him close again as he started to leave. “You could stay in my tent, Bellamy. For our cover and all.”

   He scoffed, though he was already following her inside. “ _Our_ cover? I’m doing this as a favor to you, what do I get out of it?” She shot him a look. Bellamy corrected himself, “I mean aside from the obvious benefits.”

   Clarke gave him her best conspiratorial look and pointed toward his own tent, not far from hers. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Roma is sneaking into your bed. She’s been following you around for weeks like a lovesick puppy. She’s been trying to get your attention, she brings you food, she does extra chores… _how_ have you not noticed?”

   “That doesn’t mean –“

   “I caught her carving your initials in a tree yesterday...” As she spoke, his eyes had grown wider in apparent alarm.

   “Right so, _our_ cover, then.”


	2. Marked

Clarke woke up feeling more rested than she had in a long time. And warmer too, although the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. She slowly became aware that the warmth seeping pleasantly into her body was coming from Bellamy who was flush against her back with one arm thrown possessively across her waist. Smiling to herself, she carefully rolled over to face him. She had been trying not to wake him but the second she laid her cheek back on the pillow, she met his heated gaze. Goosebumps broke out down her arms as he gently moved her on to her back, settling on top of her, pinning her to the grass mattress.

Clarke arched against him, feeling him hard and nestled between her thighs; the sensation instantly reminded her of the previous night’s activities. A well-spent night with her sexy co-leader pounding into her and kissing her senseless to muffle the screams that would have otherwise come tearing out of her throat. The motion made Bellamy groan, which she recalled discovering, she really liked. She shifted again, rubbing herself against him. This time Bellamy growled into the side of her neck and started tonguing beneath her ear. He started to bite and suck at her throat and it was all she could do not to moan, loudly. Clarke wrapped her legs loosely around his hips and slid the hand he didn’t have pinned above her head into his tousled curls. She found herself already forgetting there was any reason for doing this aside from how good it felt.

Just when she’d been about to demand a repeat of the previous night, she heard Octavia outside asking Miller (who sounded pretty hungover) where her brother was, because he’d obviously never gone back to his own tent. She felt Bell grinning against her collarbone as Miller grumbled, “You know he’s just naked in some girl’s tent, Octavia, he’s fine.”

Clarke rubbed his nose with hers and said, “We should probably get up. She’s bound to check my tent close to first.”

Bellamy looked unhappy about it but he rolled off of her and got to his feet, finding his pants tossed onto the table where they laid their maps of the surrounding areas. “What makes you say that?”

“She’s been accusing me of secretly dating you for months.”

“Does anyone _not_ think we’re together?” he glanced at her as he pulled his shirt on leisurely. She eyed him appreciatively as he dropped back down beside her to pull on his boots. _Mmm_ , _she was such a lucky girl._

“Not really, no. Jasper has half of them calling us mom and dad,” Clarke said finally, leaning forward and gently biting his shoulder. He growled low in his throat.

“Keep that up and my sister’s going to catch us acting _very_ together.”

 

Throughout the day, Clarke found herself continually running her fingers over the pleasantly sensitive hickey Bellamy had left on the side of her neck. She had laid her hair over it in an attempt to be inconspicuous and had only flipped it back once as evidence to reassure Raven that she had in fact had fun last night. Her friend had been both ecstatic and proud of her. And then annoyed at Clarke being so tight lipped about who had “done the deed”. Her friend had strolled out, saying, “I’ll bug you later for details and you will so tell me.”  Clarke laughed. She probably would, too. Because honestly, she really had enjoyed herself and Raven would be thrilled that it was Bellamy. Hell, Clarke was thrilled that it was Bellamy.

By the time late afternoon had rolled around and Clarke was just about finished preparing, preserving and organizing supplies in the part of the dropship they’d turned into a clinic, she was exhausted. Too exhausted to deal with Finn who came stomping in and upon seeing her alone, immediately got way too close for comfort. Before she could stop him, he’d brushed her hair back to look at her neck. Glowering at him, she stepped back to continue her work.

“Who gave you that?” he demanded.

“It’s none of your business, Finn, seriously.” She shuddered involuntarily when he backed her up against the wall. It’s not that she’d ever really been scared of him, he was relatively harmless…at least he’d always seemed harmless. He had a hold of her wrist and then he was imploring her to stop avoiding him, to see that they were meant to be together and expressing that being with anyone else with how they felt about each other was as good as her cheating. Clarke was about to tell him to go fuck himself when an almost inhuman snarl sounded from the doorway and then Bellamy was tearing Finn off of her and shoving him back.

“Smart thing to do would be to walk out of here, Spacewalker. Before you need to be carried out.”

Finn’s eyes narrowed as he took in the way Bellamy had pulled Clarke close and tucked her against his side. “It’s Bellamy?” he said, stating more than asking. He levered an almost deranged look at her. “It’s fucking Bellamy?”

“I told you it’s none of your business, Finn.” Clarke was confident she at least didn’t sound as shaken as she felt.

“She’s never going to be your business again,” Bellamy declared, “Now get out of here, Finn.” The murderous look didn’t leave his eyes but he turned and stalked out of the dropship.

The second he was gone, Bellamy wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back soothingly. “Are you ok, Clarke?”

She pressed her face against his neck, inhaling the scent that was uniquely his and she was comforted by it. “I’m ok. Thanks, Bell, for coming to my rescue. Don’t look now but it seems like you might actually like me.”

He squeezed her tighter. It was barely a whisper but she heard him clearly when he said, “I do like you, princess.”

 

Bellamy was seething. After he’d walked Clarke to her tent to lay down and rest, he’d excused himself to get some air, promising to be back after. The rage he had felt when he came into the clinic and saw Finn holding on to Clarke and the alarm in her eyes, had left him struggling for every bit of control inside him not to beat Spacewalker half to death. He hadn’t been this fucking furious since the day Murphy had held a knife to Clarke’s throat.

His instincts were still telling him to hunt the bastard down and kill him for everything he’d done. It was bad enough he had hurt Clarke emotionally but he was harassing her. He had assaulted her. And he’d fucking _scared_ her. Bellamy realized in that instant that he loved her. He’d kill for her, he’d die for her. Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_. He finally noticed everyone was giving him a wide berth; probably because he looked like a raging bull about to charge anyone stupid enough to come near him right now.

Bellamy spun on his heel and headed back toward Clarke’s tent. He didn’t want to leave her alone for long. Actually, he didn’t want to leave her alone ever. He didn’t care how many people saw him going into her tent or that they likely wouldn’t see him leave it again until morning. All he cared about was her.

When he pulled back the flap and walked in, Clarke was curled up on her bed. She looked more relaxed but completely drained. When she saw him, her eyes brightened in the sweetest way and she gestured for him to come lay with her. Bellamy didn’t have to think twice.

“How are you feeling?” He kicked his boots off and dropped his jacket on top of them before sliding under the furs and pulling her into his arms. She snuggled contentedly down half on top of him, her head on his chest and her arm over his stomach. If he didn’t know any better, he’d have sworn he heard her start purring.

Clarke nuzzled beneath his chin. “Better now. You know…I could have kicked his ass.”

He smiled into her hair. “I know, princess. I just…saw red, is all.”

“Did you mean it when you said you like me?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yes,” was all he said snuggling closer to her. “So…princess, I think it’s time we take our weird relationship to the next level.” She giggled, which was the cutest damn sound he had ever heard. He stared into her eyes and suddenly it occurred to him that curled up with him like this was the only time she ever looked like she was 18 on the inside as well as the outside. Young, carefree and relaxed. His heart swelled at the knowledge that he was responsible for that look. And it vehemently denied that she probably looked that way when she was with Finn before too.

“What exactly does that mean?” she asked pecking him on the lips. He leaned forward and gave her a much deeper, more thorough kiss. She gasped when he rolled her lip between his teeth and she dug her nails into his shoulder when he slid his knee between her thighs. When he released her mouth and drew back, she actually whimpered indignantly. It made Bellamy grin and then it was him whimpering because Clarke got this evil little look in her eyes before dipping her nimble fingers beneath his waistband and skimming them light as a feather over his cock til he was harder than steel before leaving him that way. His whimpers turned to growls. She gasped as he pinned her to the mattress, using his tongue and teeth to lave attention on her already sensitive neck. His right hand was sliding up beneath her shirt and teasing one now erect nipple.

“Bellamy!” she moaned his name and he grew impossibly even harder. “If you wanted to talk, we’d better do it now before we can’t stop.”

The look in his eyes told Clarke to her utter delight that when they were done talking, he was going to repay her ten-fold for making him release her. After a quick, hard and yet incredibly passionate kiss that left her breathless, he rolled back onto his back yanking her again onto his chest. “I think we should move in together, Clarke.” Her heart leapt into her throat and she glanced up at him only to find him already staring down at her. His warm eyes held sincerity and she knew her decision was already made.

“Ok,” she said softly. “But you want to tell me why? Especially when it’s going to cockblock you indefinitely?”

He frowned at her. “What do I care about losing out on hypothetical tail when _you’re_ in my bed?”

Clarke tried to hide her smile against his neck but she thought surely he could feel it. “Technically, you’re in my bed, Bell.”

His large, calloused hand found her bare hip above her panties and squeezed, making her jump in his embrace. God, she loved his hands. She loved them most when they were on her skin. “It makes sense anyway, Princess. We’re together most of the time, we sleep together anyway, and it keeps unwanted individuals from sneaking into our beds. And Jasper and Monty’s tent was damaged pretty badly in the last storm so if we share, they can have yours.”

She nodded. “That’s what I was working on when Raven sent me out, I was trying to sew back together one of the huge tears for them. It wasn’t going well.”

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I’m glad she made you come outside.”

“I think you’re more glad she ordered me to get laid,” Clarke said, swinging her leg over his hip, straddling him and leaning her face down to his. Her long blonde hair fell in a sheet around them.

“That too.” He grinned a moment before bridging the space between them, sliding his hands into her hair and sinking his tongue into her mouth. Not to be outdone, Clarke retaliated and soon they were engaged in a passionate battle for dominance, each kissing the other back with more and more hunger til they were both panting.


End file.
